Love vs Friendship
by rupismylove
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to Hogwarts? Ron and Harry both think she is bloody good looking but will she break up their friendship forever? please read and reveiw!


Authors POV

"Come on guys, we are gonna miss the sorting ceremony," Hermione told Ron and Harry.

They got to the Gryffindor table just as Professor McGonagal was bringing in the first years. The new kids trembled up one by one being sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. This being Ron's seventh year at Hogwarts, he wasn't very interested in the ceremony anymore. Then Ron saw her.

"Catherine McNeal," Professor McGonagal read off her list of first years.

Ron was awestruck by her beauty. There she was sitting in that stool her shoulder length brown hair lightly tucked away behind the sorting hat and her dark blue eyes shining in the candlelight, she was beautiful. She stood out from the other first years not only because of her beauty but she seemed older more mature than a first year.

"Bloody Hell," Ron and Harry muttered at the same time.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

Abnormally loud shouts arose from the Gryffindor table, Along with whistles and clapping (mostly from the boys). Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other and rolled their eyes as Catherine took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Can I have your attention please?" McGonagal asked as she stood up and tapped her glass," As I am now headmaster you shall need a new transfiguration teacher. I am gladly introducing you to your new transfiguration teacher, Mrs. Quindala Tabmint."

A few scattered claps went out as the Professor waved. She was a tall bony woman with kind of tattered robes.

"Did you see that girl?" Ron asked Harry as they were walking to the familiar Gryffindor common room.

"Honestly Ron, You don't even know her and besides she Is a first year. The age difference would be unbearable," Hermione snapped.

"But couldn't you tell she seemed older," Ron explained.

"Seeming older doesn't make her older now does it Ron? Fudgecicles," Hermione said the password and ended the discussion as they reached the Portrait Hole.

Ron's POV

I walked through the portrait hole still thinking of Catherine.

"How could she be a first year? She seemed so mature," I thought as I climbed the stairs to my dormitories. I climbed into my four poster bed.

"I will just go to sleep and I won't remember her in the morning."

_She was there, sitting by the fireplace reading .I slowly approached her. We started talking about anything and about everything. It was getting late. I decided to go for it. I went in for the kiss. I leaned in I could fell her warm breath on my face. Then I felt her soft lips touch mine and …………………………………._

"Ron wake up we are late for Transfiguration," Harry yelled at me.

Authors POV

"Is it just me or are we always late for this bloody class?" Harry asked. They stepped into the classroom just in time.

"Welcome to class, take your seats," Professor Tabmint proclaimed," Throughout this year you will learn advanced transfiguration. I am warning you now that this class will not be easy. Now we will start today's class going over things you should have already learned. I know during the breaks some people let their minds wander. Now can anyone tell me the spell to transform and animal into a water goblet?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air," Feriverto " she answered after she was called upon.

"Correct ten points to Gryffindor."

Ron and Harry didn't notice any of this because they were to busy staring at the girl in the second chair on the third row. It was Catherine. Ron looked and saw that Harry noticed her too and scribbled a note that said what do you reckon she is doing in a seventh year class? Harry shrugged and gave Ron a look that said," I don't care I am just glad she is here."

Hermione gave them a dirty look for passing notes. Grabbed the note and after she read it she looked around the classroom. She spotted Catherine and got a disgusted look on her face and thought, "She shouldn't be here."

"Class dismissed."

"I am going to tell her that she should not be here," Hermione said as she got her books together.

"Hermione let her be. She is a first year and she is probably just lost," Ron urged. But Hermione was already gone. Harry and Ron reluctantly followed.

"Excuse me, but aren't you a first year? What are you doing in the seventh year class?" Hermione protruded.

"No I am not a first year," Catherine replied nicely.

"I saw you being sorted yesterday," Hermione stated.

"Well yes this is my first year at Hogwarts but it is my seventh year of learning magic." Ron, Harry and Hermione all gave her confused looks.

"After my Father was killed by death eaters my mom didn't want anything to happen to me. So she home schooled me for 6 years. She passed away this summer so my aunt sent me to Hogwarts this year." Catherine explained.

"Oh," Hermione sighed looking mad that she was wrong.

"I am sorry to hear about your parents," Harry comforted," Voldemort killed my parents too."

"Well I know that, Harry." Harry blushed that she already new his name.

"Well it was nice to uh meet you," Ron stammered.


End file.
